sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Point Rangers F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = North Coast Stadium | capacity = 14,650 | owner = | chairman = | manager = Marc Henderson | coach = | currentleague = League A | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleaguea = League A | lastposition = 13th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Helena Point Rangers Football Club is a professional football club based in Helena Point, St. Gregory. The team plays in League A of the St. Gregory Football Association. Rangers, and their cross-town rivals, Helena United, both joined the SGFA in 1990 and entered the newly-formed League C for its inaugural season. They achieved successive promotions in 1994 and 1995 by winning the League C and League B titles, respectively, becoming the first Gregorian club to achieve this feat, and one of only three in history. They have remained a top flight club since 1995, but have never won the league. Their highest honor to date was winning the 2001 SGFA Cup Final. Both Rangers and United play their home matches in the 14,650-capacity Muller Stadium (currently known as North Coast Stadium for sponsorship reasons), located in the center of Helena Point, equidistant from both clubs' home neighborhoods. History In 1993-94, Rangers won the League C championship to earn their first promotion to League B. The following year, they were again league champions and in doing so became the first club to win successive promotions – two other clubs, Forest United and RivalSport, have also achieved promotions in consecutive seasons, but only Rangers have done it through winning the league championship both times. Rangers' struggles worsened through the 2017-18 season, as the club sacked Docherty just two months into the season and hired Tal Rubin as his replacement. They escaped relegation with draws in their final two matches to eventually finish in 14th place in League A with a club-low 23 points, forcing them into a playoff against Otway Town, which they won 1–0 on Cole Courtright's first-half goal to remain in the top flight. Colors, crest and nickname Rangers took their name from the famous Glasgow club and as such, their kit consists of royal blue shirts with red and white trim, white shorts and socks of either blue, red or black. Kits Rangers' uniforms are currently supplied by Puma. The shirt sponsor is North Coast Shipping. Support Rivalries :See also: Helena Point derby Rangers compete in the Helena Point derby with their cross-town rivals, Helena United, who joined the SGFA alongside Rangers in 1990 and with whom they groundshare North Coast Stadium. Rangers are based on the east side of Helena Point, while United's territory is the western portion of the city. As well as geographical, the rivalry is seen as a clash of cultures as Rangers' fan base is predominantly from British Gregorians, while United have traditionally had the support of the city's Dutch community. Players Current squad : As of July 12, 2019 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan 'Reserves and Academy' :Further information: Helena Point Rangers F.C. Reserves and Academy Former players :Further information: Category:Helena Point Rangers F.C. players Management and support staff Managerial history :Further information: Category:Helena Point Rangers F.C. managers Honors * League A :*''Runners-up (2): 2003-04, 2004-05 :*'Playoff winners (1): 2017-18 * '''League B :*'Champions (1)': 1994-95 * League C :*'Champions (1)': 1993-94 * SGFA Cup :*'Winners (1)': 2000-01 :*''Runners-up (1)'': 2004-05 Category:Helena Point Rangers F.C. Category:Club pages